I Love You,Brother
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Jongwoon dan Ryeowook terlihat selalu menghindar satu sama lain. Padahal mereka adalah saudara sekarang. ternyata Jongwoon dan Ryeowook menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar. Rahasia tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Serta tentang hubungan mereka di masa lalu... yewook/slight kyumin/GS/DLDR!/chap2-end!
1. Chapter 1

~I Love You,Brother~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook slight KyuMin

Summary: Jongwoon dan Ryeowook terlihat selalu menghindar satu sama lain. Padahal mereka adalah saudara sekarang. ternyata Jongwoon dan Ryeowook menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar. Rahasia tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Serta tentang hubungan mereka di masa lalu...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

"_kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?apa salahku?katakan..."_

"_tidak. tidak ada..kau tidak berbuat apa-apa..."_

"_jangan..kau selalu bilang begitu!kau menutupi sesuatu dariku!sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"_

"_aku...tidak bisa..maaf."_

"_ma-maksudmu?"_

"_hubungan ini...sudahi saja. lupakan semuanya. anggap saja kau tak pernah mengenalku. karena aku akan melakukan hal yang sama..."_

_oooooooooooooooo_

"Wookie!sudah selesai belum siap-siapnya?" teriak yeoja berambut coklat keriting yang panjangnya agak melewati bahunya itu

"sebentar lagi,unnie!" balas yeoja lain seraya merapikan rambut hitam panjangnya dan bergegas menghampiri unnie nya

"hei,lama banget sih kamu,Wookie. unnie jadi keringatan nih. bedaknya luntur,deh..." keluh yeoja itu

"mian deh Sungmin unnie...tau deh yang mau ketemuan sama tunangannya...ehem ehem!" goda Wookie pada Sungmin,unnienya

"hya!unnie jadi tambah gugup nih..." Sungmin menunduk malu seraya memainkan ujung dress nya

"jangan khawatir,unnie..Kyuhyun nggak akan melupakan cintanya ke unnie!dia pasti masih sama mesranya dan sama mesumnya kayak dulu..." ejek Wookie

"hya!huh..emang sih,dia kadang-kadang agak mesum...hehehe...tapi paling Cuma buat bercanda. sudah,ah!ayo kita pergi..."

"ah,ne!kkajja!"

oooooooooooooooooooo

"_Kyuhyun-ssi,tugas bagianku sudah selesai!"_

"_biar kuperiksa. kubawa pulang saja,ya Ryeowook-ssi?"_

"_nde.."_

"_kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. hari sudah hampir gelap..."_

"_oke. sampai bertemu di sekolah besok!"_

"_tunggu!"_

"_Sungmin unnie?"_

"_emh...aku...baru selesai memanggang kue. kau Kyuhyun,teman sekelas adikku Wookie?"_

"_ah,nde...Kim Kyuhyun imnida.."_

"_Kyuhyun-ah bawalah sedikit kuenya. kau belum mencicipinya,kan?"_

"_ah,aku..."_

"_tidak perlu sungkan..."_

"_terima saja,Kyuhyun-ssi. kue buatan unnie selalu enak,loh!"_

"_baiklah terima kasih..err..."_

"_ah,ya!namaku!hehehe..Lee Sungmin imnida..."_

"_eh? Lee? Bukannya marga Ryeowook-ssi itu Kim? Bukannya kalian saudara?"_

"_itu benar. tapi kami berbeda ayah..."_

"_oh.."_

"_senang berkenalan denganmu,Kyuhyun-ssi..."_

"_senang berkenalan denganmu,noona..."_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Minnie!"

"Kyu!"

"jeongmal bogoshipo..." Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Namja bertubuh tinggi berambut ikal kecokelatan itu mendesah lega karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan sang kekasih setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah

"nado,Kyu..." bisik Sungmin dalam pelukan itu. Kyuhyun kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sungmin lama,setelah akhirnya mencium bibir si pemilik wajah imut itu

"ehem!Kyuhyun-ah!" tegur Wookie tidak senang karena diacuhkan kehadirannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menemani Sungmin untuk bertemu Kyuhyun di restoran favorit mereka ini. Ia tahu ia akan menjadi obat nyamuk di tengah-tengah pasangan kasmaran ini. Tapi karena Sungmin memaksa,ia tidak punya pilihan lain

"hehehe...maaf Wookie-ah..." sahut Kyuhyun sambil nyengir kuda (?)

"huh!dasar PornKyu!"

"jangan mengejekku,nenek cerewet!aku kan baru ini ketemu noona tersayangku setelah sekian wajar,dong!"

"sudah, bertemu kalian pasti adu mulut terus. mentang-mentang seumuran!ganti topik saja. sudah lama menunggu,Kyu?"

"hmm..tidak, aja nyampai..." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah tunangannya itu dan membawanya (?) untuk duduk di kursi restoran bersamanya. Wookie mengikuti mereka.

"sendirian?" tanya Sungmin lagi seraya mengabsen tiap lekuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan matanya. Rindu akan wajah itu tersenyum manis tepat di depannya

" hyungku..." jawab Kyuhyun

Deg!

"ah,itu dia!Jongwoon hyung!kesini cepat!" seru Kyuhyun pada sesosok namja. Namja bermata sipit berambut hitam kelam itu sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan ekspresi aneh

"K-Kyu...kukira hari ini Sungmin hanya datang sendiri..." sahutnya pelan,kemudian dengan canggungnya duduk di kursi kosong yang tersisa,didepan Kyuhyun. Disebelah Wookie.

"tentu aja nggak! Minnie datang sama dongsaengnya,teman sekelasku dulu. Hyung kan belum pernah kenalan sama dia. Kim Ryeowook!" sahut Kyuhyun enteng. Jongwoon hanya terdiam

"eh?ehm..Ki-Kim Ryeowook...imnida..." sapa Wookie kaku seraya menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Jongwoon

"Kim Jongwoon imnida..." Jongwoon yang tampaknya berhasil menguasai emosinya,membalas salam Wookie

"nah,sebaiknya sekarang kita pesan makanan!" sahut Sungmin riang.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_jadi ini alasanmu meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa bilang apa-apa?!"_

"_aku..."_

"_kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?!"_

"_aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa!aku tidak punya pilihan..."_

"_jadi kau mengorbankan kita...demi kakakmu?"_

"_demi adikmu juga!bukankah ia sangat berarti bagimu?!kau sendiri yang bilang tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya lagi setelah apa yang terjadi pada kalian!"_

"_tapi aku tidak mau begini!tidak...aku terlalu mencintaimu!aku tidak bisa melupakanmu..."_

"_kakakku sedang diantara hidup dan mati!tak bisakah aku membahagiakannya?!"_

"_kau juga belum tahu itu..."_

"_ini terlalu pahit..andai aku tahu kalau dia adikmu..kau kakaknya..aku tidak akan pernah dekat-dekat denganmu..."_

"_jadi...kau menyesali kita?"_

"_sayangnya,tidak...bagaimanapun juga,aku tetap senang kau ada..bodohnya kita..."_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Beberapa bulan kemudian..._

"jadi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah menikah,kalian akan tinggal berempat?kau dan Wookie?" tanya ibu Sungmin-dan Wookie

"begitulah...kami akan tinggal di rumah orangtuaku" Jongwoon tersenyum sopan

"hmm...tolong maafkan mereka,ya jika ini merepotkanmu,atau membuatmu tidak nyaman..." ibu Sungmin dan Wookie menatap Jongwoon bersalah

"tidak apa-apa. saya memang sudah sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. anak itu juga masih muda. masih belum bisa lepas dari saya..ckckck...padahal ia sudah membina rumah tangga..." Jongwoon mendesah

"hahaha..Wookie juga..dia sangat menempel pada kakaknya itu...apalagi semenjak Sungmin sakit..." pandangan ibu Sungmin dan Wookie menerawang

"hmm..saya akan mengawasi mereka semua...lagipula perjanjiannya hanya hingga mereka memiliki anak,bukan?" sahut Jongwoon

"hmm,hmm...tolong jaga Wookie juga,ya Jongwoon. sekarang kan dia adikmu juga..." ibu Sungmin dan Wookie tersenyum

"tentu saja. dia adikku..." Jongwoon menjawab dengan datar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wookie berkacak pinggang,mengamati keadaan kamar barunya. Hmm,bagus juga,batinnya. Yah,mau tidak mau ia harus terbiasa mulai sekarang. ia tinggal bersama Sungmin kakaknya,Kyuhyun saudara iparnya,dan Jongwoon. Saudara iparnya juga.

Wookie mengamati beberapa foto yang ia pajang diatas meja. Foto keluarga mereka,fotonya bersama teman-teman,dan tentu saja,fotonya bersama Sungmin. Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu,meski mereka hanyalah saudara tiri. Tapi yang namanya saudara,tetap saudara kan? Dari dulu ia memang sudah dekat dengan Sungmin. Dan semenjak Sungmin didiagnosa menderita tumor beberapa tahun silam,dunia seakan runtuh baginya.

Semenjak itu,ia selalu berada disamping Sungmin. Menjaganya. Termasuk saat Sungmin dibawa berobat ke Amerika selama bertahun-tahun,sehingga harus berpisah dari Kyuhyun,Wookie mengorbankan waktu kuliahnya demi menemani si kakak. Alhasil,kuliah Wookie keteledoran dan ia masih harus menyelesaikannya sekarang. sementara Kyuhyun saja sudah mulai bekerja selama setahun ini.

Dan setelah Sungmin menikah pun,Wookie tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sungmin untuk tinggal bersamanya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang menikah muda. Hal ini dikarenakan janji Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu sudah berjanji akan menikahi Sungmin segera setelah Sungmin kembali ke Korea dan menyelesaikan pengobatannya. Kyuhyun yang tampaknya juga Brother Complex itu juga memaksa Jongwoon untuk tetap tinggal di rumah lama mereka itu karena tidak mau berpisah dengan Jongwoon. Ia juga tidak ingin membuat Jongwoon harus meninggalkan rumah peninggalan orang tua mereka yang telah tiada itu.

Brukk!

"ah!maaf!" Wookie tersadar dari lamunannya karena menabrak seseorang

"tidak apa-apa..." jawab sebuah suara berat di hadapannya

"Yesung..."

"Wookie..." ucap mereka bersamaan. Kemudian mereka terperanjat kaget. Wookie menutup mulutnya dengan tangan,sedangkan Jongwoon membuang mukanya

"ah,maaf aku memanggilmu begitu!tidak sengaja..." Wookie menunduk dalam-dalam

"sudahlah..." sahut Jongwoon datar

"kau jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi..kalau mereka dengar bisa bahaya..." Jongwoon kemudian menatap Wookie tajam

"maaf...aku tidak sengaja." Wookie mendesah lelah

"jangan sampai ketahuan,Jongwoon oppa..." sambungnya

"aku tahu."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_kenapa,sih kau tidak mau mengenalkan unnie pada pacarmu,Wookie?"_

"_bukannya tidak mau. tapi dia itu sibuk. dia sudah kuliah,masih juga sibuk dengan kegiatan organisasinya..."_

"_tapi kau masih juga sempat berkencan dengannya. berarti dia masih punya waktu luang dong!"_

"_itu kan soal lain,unnie!lagipula unnie tidak boleh lelah,kan?"_

"_huh..aku kan penasaran. siapa tadi itu namanya?"_

"_Yesung. aku memanggilnya Yesung..."_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"KYU!"

"Minnie?!ada apa?!" tanya Kyuhyun panik saat mendengar istrinya menjeritkan namanya dari dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun melihat tubuh istrinya itu gemetar. Otomatis ia langsung panik.

"Minnie! Jagiya,kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Apanya?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi sambil tak melepaskan Sungmin dari pelukannya. Namun Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan

"apa yang terjadi?!jangan membuatku takut,Min!"

"aku..aku..."

"ya?katakan,jagi..." sahut Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengelus kepala Sungmin

"aku hamil!"

"MWO?!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Yesungie! Yesungie kenapa?"_

"_Wookie.."_

"_Yesungie,apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_

"_Wookie...aku bertengkar dengan adikku. aku ingkar janji!"_

"_apa?ingkar janji apa maksudmu?apa yang terjadi?"_

"_hubungan kami tidak pernah baik...semenjak kepergian orangtuaku,kami selalu bertengkar. sampai suatu hari..."_

"_Yesungie?"_

"_...aku tidak apa-apa...suatu hari,kami bertengkar dan aku berkata-kata kasar karena emosi. aku tidak pernah bermaksud!bagaimanapun juga ia adalah adikku!seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya..membuatnya kabur dari rumah dan mengalami kecelakaan..."_

"_omo!apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

"_dia sempat koma beberapa hari...tulang rusuknya patah dan menembus paru-parunya. meski begitu ia selamat dalam operasi yang hanya memiliki kemungkinan keberhasilan 50%. sejak saat itu aku berjanji akan memperbaiki hubungan kami dan bersikap baik padanya...tapi aku ingkar janji hari ini..."_

"_maksud Yesungie?"_

"_aku memarahinya karena ia terlambat pulang. aku begitu khawatir. lalu pertengkaran kami semakin parah dan akhirnya dia begitu marah..aku takut...hanya tinggal dia yang ku punya..."_

"_Yesungie harus bicara dengannya. beritahu dia apa yang Yesungie rasakan..segala kekhawatiran itu...aku yakin ia akan melunak dan bersikap baik lagi...bagaimanapun juga kalian kan bersaudara..."_

"_be-benarkah itu akan berhasil?"_

"_tentu. bicaralah__ baik-baik. aku kan juga seorang adik!aku tidak akan bisa membenci kakakku begitu lama...karena aku tahu,ia memarahiku karena sayang padaku!"_

"_Wookie..terima kasih..."_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Wookie! aku mau nambah!" seru Sungmin seraya menyodorkan mangkuk kosongnya pada Wookie. Jongwoon memandangnya takjub. Itu sudah mangkuk yang ke 4. Dan kini akan menjadi 5! Beginikah porsi makan ibu hamil?

"wah,kau hebat Sungmin.." puji Jongwoon tulus

"tentu aku harus makan banyak!buat bayiku juga!" Sungmin tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya

"ini,unnie...hahh..untung aku masak banyak..." desah Wookie seraya menyodorkan mangkuk nasi ke arah Sungmin

"mian Wookie,jika aku merepotkanmu..." Sungmin merasa bersalah

"gwaenchana..aku senang-senang kan akan punya keponakan!" jawab Wookie sambil tersenyum tulus

"hehehe..lagipula masakanmu memang enak,Wookie!" puji Sungmin seraya kembali meneruskan hobi barunya,makan

"hmm..itu benar!terlalu enak kan,hyung?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Jongwoon. Karena kaget,Jongwoon malah tersedak

"wah hyung..umurmu berapa..makan saja tersedak,seperti anak kecil.." Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala

"mungkin karena ia terlalu semangat makan!" sahut Sungmin. Jongwoon hanya tersenyum tipis

"aku tidak apa-apa..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Yesungie!aku bawakan kau makanan!"_

"_jinjja?!wah,terima kasih,jagiya...aku memang hebat memilih pacar!sudah cantik,baik,pintar masak lagi.."_

"_ah!Yesungie berlebihan!"_

"_jangan malu begitu,dong!masakanmu kan memang selalu enak!aku akan selalu menyukainya!"_

"_jinjja?"_

"_hmm!tentu saja!itu tidak akan berubah!"_

-tbc-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

annyeong!

saya membutuhkan review agar saya semangat mempublish chapter selanjutnya :)

Review, please? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. There will be chara's death. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook slight KyuMin

Summary: Jongwoon dan Ryeowook terlihat selalu menghindar satu sama lain. Padahal mereka adalah saudara sekarang. ternyata Jongwoon dan Ryeowook menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar. Rahasia tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Serta tentang hubungan mereka di masa lalu... (last chapter)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Jongwoon menguap lebar. Ia kemudian memijit-mijit kepalanya sebentar. Ia tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Jongwoon melirik jam yang terletak di meja. Pukul 1 malam. Semuanya pasti sudah tidur.

Jongwoon memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sebentar dan menutup laptopnya. Tiba-tiba ia malah teringat percakapan saat makan malam tadi. ia juga teringat percakapan yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu,Jongwoon masih ingat hatinya terasa sangat hangat. Akibat masakan gadis itu. dan tentu saja cinta yang mereka rasakan.

Ia tidak bisa berbohong. Setiap kali ia mendapat kesempatan untuk ikut makan malam di rumah itu,ia juga merasakannya lagi. entah kenapa dadanya bergemuruh. Saat ia mencuri pandang gadis itu yang tengah serius memasak dan menyajikannya sambil tersenyum untuk mereka. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang ia sukai itu. kehangatan yang telah lama hilang. Padahal ia hanya melihat dari jauh.

Tidak! Tidak boleh! Gadis itu saudaranya sekarang! ini tidak boleh terjadi!batin Jongwoon. Untuk mengenyahkan pikiran yang mengusiknya,Jongwoon memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Ia pun menuju dapur,bermaksud untuk minum segelas air untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

"hiks...hiks..."

Suara tangisan?siapa itu?batin Jongwoon heran. lampu dapur terlihat menyala redup. Ia mendekati suara itu perlahan-lahan.

"hiks..."

"Ryeowook?" panggilnya kaget.

Si pemilik nama terkejut melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia pun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha menghapus air matanya. Jongwoon memandangnya bingung,sekaligus pilu. Ia tidak senang melihat gadis itu menangis. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebotol wine yang telah dibuka beserta sebuah gelas kosong tergeletak didekat Wookie yang tengah duduk di lantai dapur itu. namun gelas itu tidak bersih. Seseorang telah memakai gelas itu untuk minum wine tersebut.

"kau mabuk?" tanya Jongwoon

"tidak. aku hanya minum segelas..." jawab Wookie jujur

"lalu kenapa kau menangis?aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis.."

"aku...aku menangis karena..merindukanmu,Yesungie..."

Jongwoon terpaku di tempatnya. Wookie mendongak untuk menatapnya. Wajah Wookie memerah tapi bukan karena mabuk. Karena ia sedang menangis.

"aku tahu kau juga..." sambungnya

"Wookie.." desah Jongwoon

"kau sendiri yang bilang terlalu mencintaiku.."

"aku.."

"kau bahkan memanggilku Wookie..."

"hhh...kenapa..kau membawa topik ini lagi?kukira kita telah membuat ini jelas untuk merahasiakannya..."

"aku tidak tahan!aku tidak suka berbohong,terutama pada unnie...aku..."

"Wookie.."

"..terlalu..."

"jangan katakan!kumohon.." suara Jongwoon hampir menghilang. Lirih sekali. ia menatap Wookie sedih. Mereka masih merasakannya. Ia tahu itu. seberapa keras usaha Jongwoon untuk mengalihkan pikirannya kepada pekerjaan,ia tetap tidak bisa. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup berkencan dengan perempuan lain. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa Wookie juga...

"kenapa..hiks..aku merasakan ini..kenapa harus..hiks..mengalami ini semua..." ratap Wookie lirih. Ia tentu ingat tidak boleh membangunkan semua orang yang tengah tidur

"kumohon berhenti menangis..aku tidak tahan melihatnya..." pinta Jongwoon seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Wookie

"hiks..."

"aku juga ikut merasakannya. aku tahu...ini sangat sulit. tapi bukankah ini akan segera berakhir?"

"ma-maksudmu?"

"Sungmin hamil,ingat?sekarang bahkan sudah 4 bulan berlalu. segera setelah anaknya lahir,kita bisa berpisah. bahkan jauh.." Jongwoon menatap Wookie dalam-dalam,berusaha meyakinkannya

"kita dulu juga pernah berpisah jauh,tapi lihat apa yang terjadi..." sahut Wookie pelan,penuh keputusasaan

"kumohon,kuatlah..lupakan semua ini..bukannya kau pernah bilang akan melupakanku?" tanya Jongwoon dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Pertahanannya hampir runtuh

"aku tidak bisa. aku bahkan tidak bisa mencintai orang lain..." desah Wookie pahit. Sebagian diri Jongwoon segera merasa senang mendengarnya. Wookie hanya mencintainya. Namun sebagiannya lagi merasa sedih. Ia tidak ingin Wookie merasa sakit seperti ini

"izinkan aku..mengatakannya.." bisik Wookie tiba-tiba

"tidak!" tolak Jongwoon "aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya.."

"aku.."

"kumohon jangan,Wookie.." Jongwoon memejamkan matanya,berusaha menguatkan hati dan prinsipnya. Ia tidak boleh melanggar janjinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur,ia sungguh ingin mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Wookie,namun ia tidak menjamin hatinya mampu bertahan setelah itu. bertahan dalam sandiwara yang mereka mainkan demi saudara mereka sendiri. Bukankah Jongwoon selalu menganggap bahwa keluarga adalah yang paling penting?

"tapi aku mencintaimu,meski kau saudaraku sekarang..." Wookie akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Disaat itu pula pertahanan yang Jongwoon berusaha pertahankan runtuh begitu saja. Ia segera menyambar tengkuk Wookie dan mencium bibirnya. Ciuman itu panas,bergairah,dan terasa sedikit asin oleh air mata. Namun baik Jongwoon maupun Wookie tidak berniat untuk berhenti sedetikpun. Mereka terus melumat bibir satu sama lain. Melepaskan rasa cinta dan rindu yang selama ini terkekang jauh didalam...

oooooooooooooooooooo

"_hiks..."_

"_hei,kau kenapa?"_

"_si-siapa..kau.."_

"_aku..."_

"_kau bukan murid sekolah ini..kau terlalu tua..tapi terlalu muda untuk jadi guru..."_

"_aku masih kuliah. aku baru saja akan menjemput adikku...aku tidak sengaja mendengarmu menangis disini...kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_tidak. pergilah...jemput adikmu saja..."_

"_adikku bilang dia masih lama. jadi aku akan menunggunya..ceritalah..."_

"_hiks..."_

"_hei,namaku Kim Jongwoon. kau bisa main piano?"_

"_hiks..tapi itu tidak berguna sekarang..."_

"_kenapa?"_

"_aku..hiks..kakakku sedang sakit parah..ia di rumah sakit sekarang..."_

"_oh!"_

"_dia selalu suka mendengarku bermain piano...biasanya aku akan merekam permainanku dan ia akan memutarnya di rumah sakit..."_

"_kalau begitu lakukanlah!"_

"_tidak bisa..hiks..."_

"_loh,kenapa?"_

"_gara-gara tugasku banyak,aku mengerjakannya semalaman dan tidak sempat berlatih piano..aku tidak sempat melatih lagu ini..lagu kesukaan kakakku..dan sekarang aku sulit berkonsentrasi..hiks..padahal,ia akan segera terapi..terapi menyakitkan itu...ia tidak akan bisa tenang menjalaninya tanpa mendengarkan permainanku dulu..."_

"_kau..begitu baik..."_

"_hiks..."_

"_aku yakin kakakmu akan mengerti. bilang padanya kau masih sedang merekam permainanmu dan akan mendengarkannya usai terapi..ia pasti tidak keberatan...aku akan menemanimu bermain piano..kau pasti bisa!"_

"_be-benarkah?"_

"_tentu!aku juga seorang kakak!jadi aku mengerti. aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja..."_

"_baiklah..a-aku akan..mencoba.."_

"_bagus!hei,aku belum tahu namamu..."_

"_oh,iya!namaku Kim Ryeowook..."_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_

"Wookie,kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin khawatir. Wookie tidak keluar kamar sejak pagi dan itu membuat Sungmin cemas

"kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi

"aku..kurang enak badan..tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. hanya butuh istirahat..." Wookie tersenyum lemah. Ia tidak ingin kakaknya khawatir

"unnie akan membawakanmu makanan.."

"tidak usah!aku bisa sendiri..."

"jangan!kau sedang sakit.."

"dan unnie sedang hamil.."

"hamil kan bukan penyakit! aku baik-baik saja. biar sekali-sekali aku yang merawatmu,Wookie..." Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Mau tidak mau,Wookie pun menurut

"baiklah..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_hei Kyuhyun!nggak kusangka kau melamar unnie ku juga..."_

"_iya,dong!laki-laki harus punya keberanian!"_

"_hahaha...oh,iya!ngomong-ngomong,kau pernah bilang kalau kau punya saudara?"_

"_iya. kakakku namanya Kim Jongwoon!"_

"_a-apa?"_

"_Kim Jongwoon!sekarang ini dia lagi kuliah,jurusan bisnis!tenang aja,dia nggak semembosankan mata kuliahnya,kok!hehehe...nih fotonya kalau mau lihat!"_

"_..."_

"_kenapa Wookie?"_

"_ah?anni..."_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   
_

Mereka berempat sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah malam itu. Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon tengah mendiskusikan pekerjaan mereka,mereka satu kantor. sementara Sungmin dan Wookie tengah berbincang-bincang.

"perut unnie makin besar.." gumam Wookie takjub. Ia mengelus pelan perut Sungmin yang membuncit

"hehehe..namanya juga hamil...oh,iya,Wookie!"

"apa?"

"katanya usia kandungan segini sudah bisa mendengar suara-suara dari luar rahim..biasanya aku sering mendengarkan lagu-lagu klasik bersama calon bayiku ini..." gumam Sungmin sambil menatap perutnya dengan penuh sayang

"lalu?"

"bagaimana kalau kau memainkan sebuah lagu dengan piano untukku?" pinta Sungmin

Deg!

Bahkan Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar perkataan Sungmin barusan.

"oh,iya!Wookie kan memang pandai bermain piano!bukannya kau kuliah juga jurusan musik,Wookie?" timpal Kyuhyun

"a-aku..bukannya kalian sedang bekerja?" Wookie merasa gugup. Sementara Jongwoon hanya diam mematung,seraya menatap lembaran-lembaran kertas kerjanya. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar permainan Wookie. ia juga ingin. Tapi ia takut mendengarnya. Takut ia akan kelepasan seperti dulu saat ia memergoki Wookie menangis kemudian menciumnya

"tidak apa-apa. kami akan berhenti sebentar,untuk istirahat juga. ya,kan hyung?" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Jongwoon

"ah?nde,tentu saja!" jawabnya gugup. Wookie menghela napas panjang. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah bermain piano dihadapan Jongwoon. Tapi mau tidak mau ia menurut juga.

Wookie duduk di hadapan grand piano besar yang terletak disana. Itu piano milik Wookie yang juga diangkut ke rumah ini sewaktu pindah. Akan tetapi semenjak pindah Wookie jarang memainkannya. Tidak dengan adanya Jongwoon.

Beberapa detik kemudian jari jemari Wookie mulai menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya,berusaha menghayati lagu yang dimainkannya. Entah bagaimana dalam pikirannya malah terlintas bayangan Jongwoon. Jongwoon yang pernah menemaninya dulu. Jongwoon yang baik hati dan selalu bisa menenangkan kegundahannya.

Jongwoon. Yesung.

Yesung.

Triing!

Permainan berakhir. Wookie bisa mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari Sungmin,Kyuhyun bahkan juga Jongwoon. Wookie juga menyadari ia sempat menitikkan air mata sedikit. Beruntung ia membelakangi mereka semua,sehingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Dengan cepat Wookie menghapusnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan tersenyum senang ke arah unnie nya. Sementara Jongwoon hanya menatapnya takjub. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_suara oppa bagus sekali!"_

"_ah,tidak juga.."_

"_oppa suka menyanyi?jangan-jangan oppa penyanyi,lagi!"_

"_hahaha..aku suka menyanyi tapi aku bukan penyanyi,Wookie..."_

"_hmm..kau memanggilku Wookie.."_

"_eh?apa tidak boleh?maaf..."_

"_tidak apa-apa. aku senang dipanggil begitu. tapi berarti oppa juga harus punya nama panggilan dariku!"_

"_eh?"_

"_bagaimana kalau..hmm..Yesung?"_

"_Ye..sung?"_

"_art of voice..karena suara oppa sangat bagus!"_

"_hehehe..bolehlah..sepertinya nama itu bagus juga."_

"_oppa mau kan temani aku bermain piano?oppa menyanyi juga,ya?"_

"_tentu!"_

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Ryeowook..." panggil Jongwoon ragu-ragu

"Jongwoon oppa?ada apa?" sahut Wookie

"aku...ingin memberitahumu sesuatu..."

"apa itu?"

"aku mendapat promosi dalam pekerjaanku. dan itu mengharuskanku untuk pindah. ke Jepang.." jelas Jongwoon lirih. Wookie mematung di tempatnya.

"tapi kepindahan itu baru akan dilakukan beberapa bulan lagi. jika dihitung-hitung,itu beberapa saat setelah Sungmin melahirkan. jadi aku akan punya tujuan setelah itu..."

"oh..."

"dan aku juga..harus memastikan kau tidak akan ke Jepang juga...setelah kuliahmu selesai,mungkin?"

"tidak. aku tidak punya rencana ke luar negeri. kalaupun ada,berarti aku tidak akan memilih Jepang..." Wookie tersenyum pahit

"baiklah..." Jongwoon mengangguk pelan

"Yesungie...jadi ini..perpisahan kita?" bisik Wookie lirih

"aku berharap kau bisa melupakanku,Wookie..." sahut Jongwoon seraya meraih kedua tangan Wookie

"aku juga..berharap Yesungie bisa melupakanku..." balas Wookie sambil menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar

"ssttt..uljima..." bujuk Jongwoon

"hiks..."

"Wookie-ah,saranghae..." sahut Jongwoon sebelum akhirnya ia mendekap Wookie begitu erat dan menciumnya dengan intens.

Brakk!

"hyung?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_hya,Kyu!sedang apa kau melamun sambil senyam senyum begitu?!"_

"_tidak,hyung...aku sedang senang saja..."_

"_senang kenapa?"_

"_lamaranku diterima Minnie!"_

"_jinjja?chukkae yo..."_

"_terima kasih hyung..."_

"_hyung jadi penasaran rupa pacarmu itu seperti kau bilang meski sedang sakit tumor tapi tetap terlihat cantik itu..."_

"_eitts!dia tunanganku sekarang,hyung!"_

"_iya,deh iya..."_

"_ini,nih kutunjukkan foto ini dia sedang bersama adiknya..."_

"_..."_

"_nama adiknya Kim Ryeowook! sekelas denganku loh,hyung! aku nggak menyangka bisa akrab dengannya,bahkan lebih lagi dengan kakaknya!"_

"_oh..."_

"_berarti nanti Wookie jadi saudaramu,hyung!saudara kita bertambah satu!"_

ooooooooooooooooooo

"hyung kau..."

"Kyu!" Jongwoon melepaskan pelukannya. Ia sangat kaget.

"Wookie..." panggil Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ia menatap Jongwoon dan Wookie nanar

"hiks..Kyu..."

"bagaimana bisa?!kalian itu saudara!" seru Kyuhyun tak terima. Jongwoon dan Wookie hanya menunduk dalam-dalam

"bagaimana bisa kalian mencium saudara sendiri seperti itu!"

"Kyu,cukup!"

"Minnie?!"

"unnie?"

Sungmin,dengan perutnya yang semakin membuncit berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati Kyuhyun seraya memeluk lengannya erat

"semua ini..salah kita,Kyu..."

Deg!

"a-apa maksudmu,Min?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"mereka bertemu dan saling mencintai satu sama lain,bahkan sebelum kau dan aku bertemu..."

"APA?!"

"da-darimana unnie..." bisik Wookie tak percaya

"aku pernah memergoki kalian di dapur malam itu..aku mendengar semuanya. lalu aku ingat,kau pernah bilang waktu masih sekolah dulu kau mempunyai pacar yang kau panggil Yesung..karena ia sering bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang bagus disaat kau bermain piano..." air mata Sungmin mengalir,namun ia masih berusaha untuk tersenyum. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Sungmin tak percaya

"lalu aku menyelidiki semuanya..akhirnya aku tahu,kau mengorbankan hubungan kalian dan berpura-pura seolah-olah tidak pernah mengenal Jongwoon oppa sebelumnya,begitu tahu Kyuhyun adalah adik Jongwoon oppa..."

"hiks..unnie..." Wookie mulai menangis lagi. ia tidak sanggup mendengarnya

"kau..melakukannya...karena tidak tega padaku yang sakit-sakitan,bukan?" Sungmin tersenyum lemah.

"kenapa Wookie..hiks..kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. seharusnya kau jujur pada unnie..." isak Sungmin

"dan membuat unnie sedih dengan memisahkan unnie dengan Kyuhyun? Mana aku bisa!" seru Wookie dengan air mata bercucuran

"tapi kaulah yang lebih dulu bertemu dengan Jongwoon oppa..itu adil..." Sungmin menggeleng

"unnie..unnie adalah kakakku. Keluargaku yang sangat kusayangi. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal sekejam itu pada unnie..dan dengan kondisi unnie waktu itu..."

"Wookie..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis yang akan keluar lebih lagi

"bagaimana mungkin aku menghancurkan satu-satunya harapan yang unnie punya untuk bertahan hidup?! Kyuhyun terlalu berarti untuk unnie. Bagaimana bisa aku..." ujar Wookie lirih. Suaranya menghilang ke permukaan.

"hiks..selama ini kau selalu ada untukku,Wookie...kau menjadi dongsaeng yang terlalu baik. Malahan kau yang lebih sering menjagaku daripada aku yang menjagamu. Padahal aku ini kakakmu! Hiks..bagaimana bisa..." ratap Sungmin

"aku akan melakukan apa saja demi unnie...unnie tahu kan?" Wookie tersenyum kecil,meski sisa tangis masih menghiasi wajahnya. Tersenyum dalam tangis. Bukankah itu terlalu menyedihkan sekaligus mengagumkan untuk dilihat?

Suasana hening seketika.

"dan kenapa..hyung berbohong seperti itu?" sahut Kyuhyun lirih,akhirnya membuka suaranya setelah terdiam cukup lama

"Kyu,aku..."

"apa karena..janjimu itu,hyung?"

Jongwoon terdiam sementara Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, berusaha meminta kepastian. Akhirnya Jongwoon mengangguk pelan.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Kyuhyun menendang kursi yang ada didekatnya dengan frustasi

"Kyu!" panggil Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkannya dan malah mendekati Jongwoon dan mendorongnya sehingga jatuh ke lantai. Kyuhyun menatap Jongwoon dengan marah dan kecewa sebelum akhirnya meninju wajahnya.

"Yesungie!"

"Kyu,hentikan!"

"WAE?! Wae,hyung?! Hyung nggak perlu membohongiku dan menutupinya begitu! Kenapa hyung nggak bilang?! Bukan begini caranya menepati janjimu!" Kyuhyun berseru histeris.

Tes.

Setetes air matanya membasahi pipi Jongwoon.

"mianhae...tapi hanya tinggal kau yang hyung punya...hyung tidak bisa mengecewakanmu. Tidak lagi,Kyu..." jawab Jongwoon akhirnya,dengan suara bergetar.

"tapi..hyung sangat mencintainya...hyung bahkan rela berkorban seperti itu..."

"Kyu...sudahlah..." Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk menjauhi Jongwoon. Sungmin pun memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"unnie..hiks..mianhae..." Wookie bersuara

"bukan salahmu,Wookie..bukan salahmu. hanya aku kakak yang tidak baik...aku kurang memperhatikanmu..." Sungmin kemudian beranjak untuk memeluk Wookie.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dengan lemas ia beranjak dari Yesung dan berdiri.

"aku mau ke kamar..." sahut Kyuhyun singkat dan datar sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya dalam keheningan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_unnie...hiks..."_

"_unnie sangat menyayangimu,Wookie..terima kasih selama ini sudah menjaga unnie dengan baik. sekarang ini izinkan unnie melakukan sesuatu untukmu...sekali ini saja..."_

"_unnie tidak perlu memaksakan diri begitu..istirahat saja,ne?jangan dipikirkan..besok-besok setelah unnie sembuh kita bicara lagi..."_

"_tidak akan ada lagi hari esok,Wookie..inilah hari terakhirku..."_

"_Minnie__!"_

"_maafkan aku,Kyu..kumohon turutilah permohonanku...hubungan keluarga kita sudah memburuk selama 2-3 bulan ini..semenjak kejadian itu...aku tidak ingin keadaannya jadi begini. kita ini keluarga kan?"_

"_hiks..."_

"_Sungmin..."_

"_kumohon,Jongwoon oppa...aku ingin membahagiakan Wookie. sekali ini saja...lewat kau,ne?hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

~4 Years Later...

Wookie sedang asyik mencuci piring. Dari bibirnya ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan riangnya.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapati sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yesungie,aku sedang mencuci piring..." sahutnya,berusaha berontak dari pelukan Jongwoon namun Jongwoon malah semakin mengeratkannya

"kita beri Donghae adik yuk?" bisik Jongwoon di telinga Wookie,menyebutkan nama anak pertama mereka. otomatis wajah Wookie memerah karenanya

"pergi!" usirnya,pura-pura marah. Jongwoon terkekeh kecil. Kemudian ia tersenyum sambil memerhatikan sosok istri yang sudah dinikahinya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini.

Banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Terutama kematian Sungmin,yang merubah segalanya.

Ya,yeoja itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sesaat setelah melahirkan anak mereka,Cho Heechul. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya,ia sempat berpesan pada Kyuhyun agar membiarkan Jongwoon dan Wookie hidup bersama.

Lagipula Jongwoon dan Wookie bukanlah benar-benar saudara. Mereka tidak punya hubungan darah sama sekali. Kyuhyun yang akhirnya luluh pun,mengizinkan Jongwoon untuk menikahi Wookie 2 tahun setelah kematian Sungmin itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri masih betah melajang,sambil mengurus pekerjaan dan anak semata wayangnya yang berwajah cantik seperti Sungmin tapi bersifat jahil seperti dirinya itu. dan sasaran utama kejahilan Cho Heechul,tentu saja Kim Donghae,sepupunya yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. kecengengan Donghae yang menurun dari Wookie membuat Heechul semakin gigih (?) mengerjainya.

"babyWook,kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku..ah anni,penawaranku..." sambung Jongwoon kemudian bergerak mendekati Wookie

"Yesungie,Donghae belum tidur. aku harus menidurkannya dulu..." Wookie berusaha mengelak

"anni!dia bisa tidur sendiri..."

"ummaaaaaa~"

Jongwoon terdiam. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"aish..aish...tidak boleh begitu sama anak sendiri..." Wookie tertawa

"habis,dia sudah memonopolimu seharian ini..masa aku tidak kebagian..." cibir Jongwoon

"begitulah anak kecil..sudah ah,aku mau menidurkan Donghae dulu..ini sudah malam,"

"tapi Wookie..." Jongwoon berusaha mencegah Wookie tapi kemudian...

"ummaaaaaaa!" suara teriakan jagoan kecil mereka terdengar lagi dari kamarnya

"huh!" Jongwoon mendengus kesal

"aku hanya sebentar,ne?" bujuk Wookie. ia geleng-geleng kepala heran. bagaimana bisa ia bertahan mengurus dua pria manja di rumah ini,pikirnya

"arra..arra..."

Jongwoon melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada saat Wookie melangkah pergi menghampiri Donghae yang sedang merengek-rengek. Ia tersenyum.

"terima kasih,Sungmin...aku akan mewujudkan keinginanmu itu,untuk membahagiakan Wookie. kami akan bahagia janji..." gumam Jongwoon pada angin semilir yang tiba-tiba berhembus melewati rambutnya. Ia yakin Sungmin juga sedang tersenyum disana. Melihat dongsaengnya akhirnya tersenyum lagi setelah sekian tahun memendam tangis. Ia yakin. Dan ia tidak akan mengecewakannya...

-FIN-

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

huaaaa sungmin oppa mianhae! T-T

bunny Ming ujung-ujungnya malah mati. hiks T^T

mian kalo endingnya maksa DX

saya lebih suka gini. hahahaha #authorkejam

anyway, review please?

gomawo!


End file.
